What he needed, she always gave
by slvreflection
Summary: When he stumbled for the first time, she happened to be there to help him back up. Each time he needed something, she always seemed to be the one to know it and give it to him. So even if it did hurt, he wanted to do something for her in return.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

A/N: Woah! I think I made him a little OOC but what's the fun not knowing the other sides of your favorite characters? Enjoy! And come on guys! Reviews are love! It is the honest truth! X) Please, a story for your thoughts. Any and all suggestions are welcome!

_

* * *

_

_When he stumbled_

_She cheered for him_

* * *

Even he had his stumbling moments.

It was just that she was there to help set him right again.

He was grimly looking down at his cup of steaming coffee when she had taken the empty seat next to him. He took no notice of her for he was too busy passing possibilities through his head like a projector flipping through slides. Wondering what would have happened if he had been there, if he had been able to save him.

"You should smile."

He jumped in surprise, almost spilling his coffee in the process. Thankfully he managed to catch the cup as it tittered dangerously on the edge of the counter. With a sigh of relief he turned his head to see if the person spoke had directed their words to him.

There she sat on his left side, smiling slightly. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered in amusement as they watched him clutch onto his cup like a lifeline. When her eyes met his her smile only grew.

"Whatever it is you're facing, I think you should meet it with a smile," she said again as she turned rested her head on the palm of her hand, elbow propped onto the counter.

He frowned as he let her words sink in. Absently fiddling with the coffee cup he contemplated the meaning of her light words. Easy for her to say, he thought bitterly, she was not the one who was about to lose a hard worked dream. Everything he did, ever since he was a mere preteen, it was all going down the drain for him now. All that hard work and passion mounted up to be wasted. He had other priorities now. Other places where he was needed… other things he had to do.

"Did you know that the more you smile the more good things happen to you?" she continued.

"I don't think a smile would help my situation," he sighed miserably.

She thought about the new information for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding. Though he that she would most likely be unable to understand his actual feelings at the moment; the gesture oddly gave him a little comfort. At the current moment, it was enough. He just needed someone… anyone to know that he was not all smiles all the time. With a heavy sigh, he returned his attention to his now cooled coffee. Even it had lost its steam, just like he was now, steam-less and original taste bland with tears and aches. The feeling of pain and regret would not go away. They stubbornly stuck to him as his mind reeled back the memories and played them again.

"I may not know what you are going through at the moment, or the full extent of the matter. Still I will be cheering for you. So go and meet your challenge. Make sure you face it with no regrets," she encouraged.

He looked at her in disbelief. Here was a total stranger was willing to cheer him on, she looked serious too. The world was full of weird people, not counting the ones he was associated with. Yet the soft smile on her face was like a reminder of _his_ smile. It was completely sincere and trusting… almost to the point where his heart twisted in agony at the similarity.

For a second he wondered if he should believe her. Face his challenge? Yet still have no regrets in the end? Another sigh escaped his lips as his gaze fell back over his dark reflection on the still black liquid before him. Easier said than done, his mind seemed to grumble. How was he to leave everything he knew and cherished for such a tarnished destination? There was nothing for him here or there. He had nowhere to turn, nothing to hold onto, anymore.

Without really realizing he snuck a peak at her only to find his eyes glued to hers. The determined look in her chocolate brown eyes convinced him otherwise. They spoke volumes without uttering a single word. They presented care without the slightest doubt.

With a small sigh he managed a small smile.

"You'll seriously root for me? You don't even know me," he laughed, feeling slightly lighter than before.

She looked at him slightly taken back but then grinned, "You question my motives?! Yes I will seriously be rooting for you. You're going to have to just take my word for it. When do you have to face your challenge?"

"In a couple of days," he answered slipping back to his gloomily self.

Silence fell between the two. Neither saying anything; both sitting in thoughtful silence. It was not until she turned to him, the determined expression renewed on her face; that everything started to move again.

"I'm going to give you something to give you hope. Don't you dare lose it!" she playfully growled as she stood up, taking her drink in hand.

As he watched her in curiosity he remembered that his coffee had been left forgotten on the counter. As he reached for it he saw something odd lying innocently next to it. A small light purple crystal charm with the word '_Faith_' etched onto it. There was a small chain that was attached to it. It took him a moment to realize that the crystal was a cell phone charm. Picking it up gently and flipping it over in his hand his lips formed a tender smile. Wanting to thank her he turned his gaze back to the seat she was sitting in only to find a napkin in her place.

Confused to why only a napkin was there he gingerly picked it up. It was then he realized that there were letters hastily scribbled on it. Though it took him a few seconds he managed to decipher the scribbles. Making another smile appeared on his face.

**'Have faith in your own abilities. I'll be rooting for you stranger! Fighting!**

**From**

**A supporter'**

* * *

_When he needed someone_

_She always lent both ears_

* * *

"So we meet again," she laughed as she sat down next to him at the window counter seats.

He looked up at her and offered her a pitiful smile.

She frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. Wondering if something had gone wrong she gently touched his right shoulder as a comforting gesture.

He contemplated whether or not he should talk to her. He didn't want to get outside people involved; nonetheless strangers. Yet the matter that had so deeply fractured his heart made it unbearable to deal with alone. He slowly turned towards her; his heart begging her silently not to turn him away, to listen. After sucking in a big breath and letting it out slowly, he cleared his throat so that her attention was focused on his face.

She looked at him in curiosity and concern.

"Do you have time to listen to a stranger?" he asked nervously.

She smiled tenderly before replying, "Of course."

* * *

_When he wanted reassurance_

_She made sure to hold his hand_

* * *

Their third meeting, at the same window at the same café, that he gave her his name.

The fourth meeting was when he showed her a timid small smile.

It was the fifth meeting that things began to change.

"What's with the line?"

He looked up, his coffee and her hot chocolate in his hands, towards the voice. There she was again; smiling down at him as she gladly took the drink from his hand. After all, he had gotten the sweet dark liquid for her.

"What line?" he asked he watched her take the seat to his right.

She grinned but only for a moment. She blew lightly in an attempt to cool off her drink a little before taking a small sip. Satisfied with the warmth and chocolate, she turned back to him and pointed right to his lips.

"It was there just a second ago," She started as she made a serious face at him before it ease back into her usual smile, "You're thinking about something serious aren't you? Your lips are a thin line. Something must have happened."

He couldn't help but smile a little himself at her exaggerated serious face.

"Confess," she demanded in her best holy voice.

He laughed and forced a smile. He merely shrugged it off, saying that he was tired and it had been a very long morning. He made sure to smile nice and wide. Occasionally he would add a laugh or two.

"I see," was all she said before she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

He had noticed the neutral look in her eyes. The small force behind the smile aimed at him. It made him doubt whether his smile was working or not. He had never doubted it before. It was the one thing that had never let him down. It was the one thing that he had always had with him ever since he gave up baseball. He relied on it now more than anything. No sympathy or comfort words could ease the pain he felt. So he had hidden the pain behind the smile… his smile.

Still her look made him question. What if he didn't have his smile anymore… what did he have left? Was that going to be taken away from him too? First his beloved father, the one man he thought would stand against the test of time. Next, baseball that was a choice he had made for survival. At least he had the sword; at least he got something in return. Giving up baseball wasn't a total loss. But now… he lost Tsuna as well. A mafia powerful mafia boss, a fumbling classmate, a really good friend.

"I… I lost a really good friend of mine," he smiled.

There was a minute of silence. Then she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," she said as she continued to hold his hand firmly in hers.

* * *

_When he wanted happiness_

_She handed him her heart_

* * *

They met at the same café whenever they could. On some days they would randomly bump into each other there. Others they would plan meetings together. Soon days turned into weeks. With each meeting and passing both hearts grew closer.

She would smile at him, laugh with him, occasionally at him, and yearn with him. Most of what they did was done together; some of it intentional, most of it not.

* * *

_As his smile froze_

_She knew that it was time to let him go_

* * *

However, she knew that he was always cautious. He was always half hiding behind that smile of his. Though it saddened her, knowing that there would always be a part that she could not reach, she still smiled with her heart. She fully knew that it was only her that was going to get hurt but she didn't really mind. It came to be that as long as she could do something for him, it was enough for her.

So when he came up to her one day, while she was struggling with her umbrella in the drizzling rain, with a sad smile, she knew something was wrong. There seemed to be words in the air, things that he could not say with his lips. So his eyes betrayed them all to her.

"What's-," she started but he silently took her umbrella and easily opened it for her.

Handing it back to her, he smiled again, "Here you go."

_I'm sorry_

She stared at him, not knowing really what to say. She supposed that she should thank him for the help. She supposed that she should ask him what was wrong since there was something a little off about his smile. Yet, all she could do was stare at him as he held the umbrella out to her.

With a light chuckle he took her hand and placed the umbrella in her palm, "You should take this back. You're getting wet."

_I just want to protect you._

"So are you…," was as she managed as she wrapped her fingers around the handle.

"No…. not really," he seemed to say with a quiet voice.

_You really shouldn't be worrying about me._

She looked up confused. Only to find that what he had said was true. Right behind them, she hadn't even noticed that man was there, there was a short silver haired man with bandage covered hands. He smiled at her, though it was a little uneasy, while she returned his uneasy smile. That was when she noticed that both men donned smart black suits and a black large umbrella.

_I belong in my world just as you in yours._

"I see…," she said with a small forced smile, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ah… you silly girl, why are you crying?" he laughed as he wiped her tears.

The smile grew a little at his warm touch, "because something hurts."

Worried he asked, "Did you hurt yourself? Are you ok? Where are you hurt?"

_I don't want to lie anymore, at least, not to you._

Laughing she held his hand in hers as his searched for the invisible wound. She gave it a tight squeeze before putting it back to his side.

"Sometimes the most important things are invisible," she whispered as she kept her head down to avoid his gaze.

_I don't want to hurt you._

She gathered her courage before looking up at him. Standing on the tips of her toes, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. For a moment, he could have sworn that he felt a tearful smile but he said nothing. Without another word she turned around, the umbrella in her hand leaning heavily against her right shoulder. As she joined the crying sky she walked away. The sky's beautiful mirror drops mixing with her sorrowful ones.

* * *

_When he needed something other than himself to destroy_

_She substituted herself in his place_

* * *

**You're a little too late for that but it's ok.**

**As long as you can achieve happiness…**

…**I don't mind being broken.**


End file.
